Kidnapped for 10 minutes
by Toa Karou
Summary: KR DCD x KR W. The greatest treasure in the world has been sniped by the Treasure Sniper, or has it?


Yet another entry for the 3 keyword challenge. Since I'm taking 'O' levels this year, I'm probably not going to type that many stories outside this challenge... Gomenasai!!

**Keyword**: Kamen Rider W  
**2nd Keyword: **Kamen Rider Decade  
**3rd Keyword: **Kaito Daiki wants to get a hold of the greatest treasure in the world, Philip

_Italics: Mental link_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, Saeko would have been the one who died instead of Kirihiko**

**

* * *

**

Philip had found himself in odd situations before, including waking up to the taste of vinegar and becoming obsessed with research without even knowing it until it was too late. But this was... different.

"_Shoutarou, I'm not at the agency."_

Through the mental link created by the W Driver, Philip could feel and hear Shoutarou's loud cry of surprise. _"WHAT!? What do you mean you're not at the agency? Wasn't that where your body was when you henshined?"_

"_It was, but now I'm being carried away by some person I've never seen before,"_ Philip replied, perhaps a little too calmly for someone who was being kidnapped. _"He doesn't seem to be from the organisation, though."_

Feeling the movement from the treasure he had recently acquired, Daiki Kaito lowered it to the ground and squatted down as if to examine it closely. "I see you're awake. Good, this makes it easier to take you back with me."

Philip mentally brushed against Shoutarou's mind to ease his partner's worries by assuring he was fine by himself. Meanwhile, he stared at his kidnapper with a blank look and tilted his head slightly to the right. "Who are you?"

Daiki grinned. "I'm your new master. The people of this world don't know what a valuable treasure you are, but I do."

Shoutarou heard this through Philip and groaned. "Not this again..."

On the other side of the connection, Philip's face lit up in interest and briefly shut his eyes to perform a quick search on what that statement could have meant.

"It's impossible to escape my grasp once I've gotten hold of what I want. Now come, Raito." Still unaware of Philip's actions, the treasure sniper pulled on Philip's parka, before grabbing Philip's slim arm and dragging him off.

Philip allowed himself to be led elsewhere while he kept in mental contact with Shoutarou. _"Interesting. He doesn't seem to be of this world. I'll have to look this up when I return..."_

Before they reached their destination, however, another stranger appeared before them. He was wearing a brown trench coat and a pink camera hung from his neck.

"Kaito, what are you doing in this world?" The newcomer crossed his arms and gave Daiki a bored look.

"What does it look like? I'm taking this world's greatest treasure." Daiki gestured to the boy he had dragging along, who seemed excited by the prospect of multiple worlds and meeting people from said worlds.

Sigh. "How many more life lessons do I have to give you? Or were you not satisfied with the 'legendary spice' I gave you?"

"Very funny, Tsukasa."

Philip took a brief look at the strange man with the strikingly pink camera. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider."

Upon hearing this phrase, Philip did a quick lookup while the 2 travellers continued to exchange insults. "Begin lookup. Keyword: Pink. Alternate worlds. Passing-through Kamen Rider." Bookshelves fell away until only a single book was left.

"Tsukasa Kadoya is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He is also known as Kamen Rider Decade... Wait, you're that person from that time!"

"Glad to know I made an impact on someone. You're Kamen Rider W, right?"

Mentally bouncing with enthusiasm, Philip once again contacted Shoutarou. _"Shoutarou, I bet you never knew this person called Tsukasa Kadoya!"_

Shoutarou blinked twice before finally replying. _"Oh, that guy. He came to the agency earlier saying something about some Kaito Daiki wanting to get a hold of the greatest treasure in the world."_

Philip brought his index finger to his lips out of habit. _"How fascinating. It would seem I'm that treasure."_

Meanwhile, Tsukasa came up with an impromptu plan to 'lure' Daiki away from Philip. "There's a greater treasure in this world than this boy. Are you sure you want to give it up?"

That caught Daiki's undivided attention. "A more valuable treasure than the Child of Fate? Where?"

Tsukasa smirked slightly. "Just follow me." With that, Tsukasa and an unsuspecting Daiki headed in the general direction of the Fuumen cart, leaving Philip to ponder about the magenta Rider.

"Tsukasa uses a 'Decade Pink' Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. A twin-lens reflex camera is a type of camera with two objective lenses of the same focal length. One of the lenses is the photographic objective, while the other is used for the waist-level viewfinder system..."

"_PHILIP! Just come home already!"_


End file.
